


Why you shouldn't mess with ancient tomes.

by Berto19



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Apologies, Awkward Flirting, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Opposites Attract, Sexual Tension, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berto19/pseuds/Berto19
Summary: While messing around with ancient tomes in the Ravnica library, despite Jace warning her not to, Ailis the sentient zombie planeswalker brings one of the Multiverse's worst villains into the present. With no knowledge as to how to send him back Ailis now needs to keep Yawgmoth a secret  until she can find which tome contains the answer. But Yawgmoth will not make it easy on her.





	1. Chapter 1

"I really don't think the spell worked. Well it did but I didn't think it would." I muttered to myself as I looked down at the unconscious form of Yawgmoth lying at my feet. Nudging his forehead with the tip of my boot I stepped back just out of range but he didn't move and I sighed, looking back towards the door I'd left slightly open.

"You were not suppose to be here." I added with a sigh and after a pause I hurried towards the door, quickly tugging it closed just as I heard a groan. Once the door clicked shut I turned quickly enough to see Yawgmoth stir, his eyes opening. Chewing my lower lip I rushed over wondering how I was going to explain to Jace how I had managed to rip one of the Multiverse's worst villains out of the past and directly into the Ravnica library.

"Jace's going to be so pissed at me. He told me not to mess with any of the ancient tomes but did I listen? Of course not." I grumbled, moving to Yawgmoth's side as he struggled to get his feet under him. "No, you stay there while I think of something to tell Jace. Hopefully I can send you back before you cause any trouble." I said, kneeling as Yawgmoth managed to sit but he pushed my hand away when I tried in vain to keep him on the floor and I cringed, rising at the same time as he did.

"You brought me here?" He growled, rubbing at a growing headache that had formed between his eyes and when I slowly nodded he rose to his full height easily dwarfing me. "How dare you!" He snapped, his golden eyes narrowed at me as he advanced a step and I reacted, swinging my fist.

I remember aiming for his face but due to our height difference I only managed to clip his chin though the blow had enough strength behind it to force a grunt of pain from the physician's lips before he stumbled back a step. Even though the force of the blow should have rendered him unconscious immediately, mostly due to my unnatural strength, Yawgmoth still managed to rub at his now painful jaw his golden eyes blazing with anger.

For all of his anger at being struck he only managed a single step towards me his fist raised before he gave a groan and with a crash fell head first into the floor, leaving me a little shocked.

"Did not mean to do that. Now what am I going to do with you?" I whispered, looking down at the crumbled form of Yawgmoth who offered no answer. "Well since I don't know exactly how to send you back, yet anyway, I guess I can find somewhere to hide you. The question is where."

Eventually I settled for the basement of my new home, the original having been demolished after Ravnica was 'visited' by Nicol Bolas. I managed to recover most of my books but the rest of the building had to be demolished so Jace very kindly moved me to a temporary building a block from the old Guildpact meeting place.

If anyone found it odd that I had Yawgmoth draped over one of my shoulders they made no comment, too busy to care while they were rebuilding so I managed to get home without anyone asking questions.

Once I pushed open the door, no point locking it since I had nothing of value to steal (who would after a major catastrophe like Bolas?) I dumped Yawgmoth on the floor just inside the building. Stretching my arms above me I looked down at him wondering how I was going to explain the presence of Yawgmoth in my house. "Guess I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. Now let's see if I can find something to keep you from wandering off until I can send you back. Hopefully before anyone notices you're here." I whispered not expecting an answer as I moved towards the living room and the cupboards I hadn't had a chance to search.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Kneeling beside Yawgmoth I checked to see if the ropes that held his wrists were tight enough. Satisfied after tugging on them a third time I started to stand only to pause when his head shifted to one side, a faint groan escaping his lips.

"Perfect. I was kind of hoping you wouldn't wake up until I had something stronger than rope to tie you up with so thanks for making my job even harder." I told him as Yawgmoth raised his head, his golden eyes fluttering open.

"Tie me...up? What are you talking about?" Yawgmoth muttered, stretching his limbs or at least he attempted to until he found he couldn't move his arms more than an inch in either direction. Watching him attempt to move his limbs made me grin despite how serious the situation was.

"Yeah you're not going anywhere. Trust me on that, Yawgmoth." I pointed out, kneeling beside him when he pulled a face. "Now be good until I get some chains or something." I added and he growled something under his breath, straining forward and I giggled as he grit his teeth.

"Who are you and why did you tie me up?" Yawgmoth growled and I sighed, waving a hand in his face when he glared at me.

"I'm Ailis and I brought you here by accident but that's not the problem. You being here puts everyone at risk so I had to fix my mistake. Now be good and stay here until I can figure out how to get you home." I explained, patting his shoulder and he grimaced his eyes watching me as I stood.

"So you're just going to leave me tied up until you send me back? Wait where am I exactly?" Yawgmoth asked, suddenly curious and I rubbed the bridge of his nose as he stared at the floor in front of him, thinking. "So this isn't Dominaria? Interesting." He muttered and I let out a breath wondering what to do with him now that he knew he wasn't in his own plane.

"Maybe, maybe not. Anyway I'm going to get something so I'll be back in say half an hour. Stay here because if you even try and wander away you might run into someone who won't be happy and..." I trailed off with a grin as he narrowed his eyes, struggling again despite my warning he couldn't get free. "I wouldn't bother. I can't even free myself and I'm much stronger than you'll ever be." I added, strolling from the storage room before Yawgmoth could argue.

I did return nearly an hour later and as I carried the metal chains I borrowed from the Rakdos guild, thankful I didn't have to explain why I needed them in detail, I heard muffled cursing as I entered the storage room.

"Good, you stayed put." I teased and Yawgmoth growled something both rude and creative under his breath that impressed me. "You have a mouth on you don't you? Too bad."

His wrists sore from pulling at the ropes the moment he was sure I had left, Yawgmoth opened his mouth to utter another series of well-thought out expletives until my right hand darted forward and he gagged on the cloth I'd shoved between his teeth. As I tied it behind his head his eyes shot fully open and I grinned, gagging him before I set to work on the chains.

Shocked at now being unable to speak Yawgmoth glared at me as I bound his wrists tightly in the chains, slipping the ropes from his hands once I knew he couldn't move his arms. "If you're curious these are well-used. Just don't ask by whom. Nice and snug?" I asked and he gave me a muffled growl as I stared directly into his face.

"Look I don't like this anymore than you do but until I can be sure you won't try and spread a virus or plague I have to keep you bound. I'm not a cruel person so consider this your home as well as mine until I can spend you back home." I explained as he stared at me, eyes boring into my face. "Oh stop looking at me like that. You and I both know how dangerous you are. Now it's either stay there or get knocked out again and I'm sure you don't want that."

Yawgmoth just kept glaring at me and I rolled my eyes, climbing to my feet before I crossed the room to the door and he raised an eyebrow as I slid the door open. "Relax, physician. I'm going to get some water. Want some?" I asked and he turned his head as far as the chains would allow, obviously angry. "Suit yourself."

Once I left Yawgmoth stretched his legs out in front of him, still wincing at the painful ache in his chin as he considered his next move.

Unable to move very far without making the chains dig into his wrists Yawgmoth still tried and after he heard the door creak open sometime later he glanced up, not at all surprised to find his wrists cracked and bleeding from his efforts to free himself.

"Here I thought you could use some....water?" I paused at the open doorway, jug held in one hand and the only glass I could salvage from my wreaked home held in the other. Shaking my head at the way Yawgmoth narrowed his eyes at me I crossed the room and after setting the water down beside me I reached for his wrists. I had barely gripped the chains when Yawgmoth made his move and I gasped as he threw the chains over my head as much as he could, pulling them taunt.

Spitting out the gag he cleared his throat his face inches from mine as he raised an eyebrow. "Now are you going to release me or should I choke you until you decide to cooperate?" He asked and I snorted at him, slipping my hands under the chains enough to prevent Yawgmoth from cutting off my air supply.

"That might have worked if I had to breathe. Besides I'm much stronger than you could even imagine." I countered as I pushed the chains forward against his chest, pinning them there as Yawgmoth watched on with wide eyes. "Any other bright ideas?" He didn't answer and I grinned, silently wondering how I was going to free myself as he stared at me.

When he finally cleared his throat I opened my mouth. "So you're finally going to surrender and apologize for trying to choke my unlife from me? Doesn't work on the undead." I pointed out, not expecting a faint smile to cross his lips as he considered his options.

There were several options for him, all of which ended with his unconditional surrender. But one option he reasoned offered him something else and he took it, pulling his head forward as far as his bindings would allow. Even the slightest action caused the chains to dig again painfully into his already injured wrists but Yawgmoth ignored it, the pain worth the look on his kidnapper's face when he pulled her face forward.

"Let go of me." I snapped at him but he just gave me a tiny smile, keeping the chains taunt around my neck. "Fine then we'll stay like this for hours. I barely have to eat but I'm sure you do. Must be getting pretty hungry by now." I commented, my smile growing when we both heard the loud growling of the physician's stomach. "Knew it. Now if you release me I could bring you something to eat."

Yawgmoth slowly shook his head and I rolled my eyes, shifting as much as I could to ease the ache in my neck. "Then I'm just going to sit here until you surrender." I told him with a sigh and he raised both eyebrows.

The hours dragged on and despite how my legs ached and my neck started to itch I just stayed perfectly still, noting the way Yawgmoth stared back at me his golden eyes boring into mine. After hours of silence only punctuated by the occasional growl from Yawgmoth's stomach or his lips he cleared his throat in an effort to ease the dryness.

"So are you giving up yet?" I asked and he growled, coughing softly as he eyed me. "No? That's fine. I can wait for as long as I need to." I said with a faint smile and he sighed to himself, tugging at the chains. "Not going to work. I was taught how to tie knots and keep jerks like you from escaping."

"This is getting ridiculous." Yawgmoth snapped at me and I grinned as he shifted his legs, wincing again. "You are enjoying this aren't you?" He asked, eyes widening when I giggled at him.

"Never saw the thrill of chaining someone up until today. Guess I need to apologize to the Rakdos guild when I give them back the chains." I muttered more to myself and Yawgmoth sniggered, coughing from his dry throat before he pulled me forward. "Hey what do you think you're doing?!" I snapped at him and he just gave me a curious look, staring at my face long enough to make me feel like a specimen under a glass.

"You shouldn't stare at me. I really hate it, Yawgmoth." I growled at him and he relaxed the chains draped around my neck. "Thank you. Now are you going to sit and be calm while I tend to your wrists?"

"Why should I trust you? You dragged me from my home and imprisoned me." Yawgmoth muttered softly, ignoring the pain of his wounds as I shifted my legs in an effort to ease the feeling of pins and needles in them.

"I'll figure out how to send you home. I was just testing out a spell that interested me and it brought you here by chance." I explained, trying to rise only to yelp when I stumbled forward my legs not strong enough yet to keep me up from not using them for several hours. My face smacked into Yawgmoth's chest and he gasped, eyes narrowed instantly as I raised my head.

"That was an accident." I protested as he continued to glare at me, his right palm moving to my chest. Later he would tell me that he was trying to push me away but the action caused my cheeks to redden and I shifted forward. At the same time my hand moved towards his face when I slipped forward my legs numb and with a yelp I ended up falling onto him, leaving both of us winded and shocked as our lips came into contact.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Still bound Yawgmoth watched wary as I filled the glass halfway with water from the jug. His lips dry he licked at them as I turned back with the glass in my hand and he froze when I raised an eyebrow.

"My lips are dry." Yawgmoth explained as I moved to his side, holding the glass close to his lips when he didn't move. Noting that my eyes were focused on his without blinking he allowed me to help him drink from the cup, not flinching when I pressed my hand to the back of his head.

Drinking enough to clear the dryness from his throat and soothe his dry lips Yawgmoth pushed the glass away and I nodded, setting it within reach before I turned back to Yawgmoth. "There, better?" I asked and he raised an eyebrow in response not meeting my eyes once he saw my cheeks darken. "If you think I'm impressed by that kiss..." I trailed off with a tiny smile when he coughed his cheeks a faint pink.

"You slipped and fell onto me, not the other way around." Yawgmoth mentioned and I shrugged, enjoying the blush he had now as I shifted over to his wrists. When I began to poke and prod them he winced, trying to shift away only to remember he couldn't.

"Calm yourself. I'm just going to clean your wounds. Just give me a minute." I explained as I rose and with a faint grin in his direction I left the room returning a few minutes with a box in one hand. "I think I have everything. Normally I'd get a healer but I can't exactly tell anyone about you." I told him as I knelt beside the physician.

My first attempt at cleaning his wounds with rubbing alcohol proved a little more difficult when said patient would not stop fidgeting. "Yawgmoth, I'm trying to help you." I snapped at him and he growled at me, golden eyes narrowed at mine until I threw up my arms.

"Let me before you mess up." He muttered and I snorted, nodding towards his chains. "My wounds are bleeding and my legs are numb right now. I am not going anywhere." He said with a sigh and after a few awkward seconds I quickly moved to the door, locking it before I returned to his side.

After a few more seconds Yawgmoth heard his chains click and he rubbed at his arms, trying to ease the ache and the numbness from them. Feeling somewhat better he held out an open palm and with a sigh I handed him the rubbing alcohol, taking out a roll of bandages in the meantime. Watching him awkwardly try and clean his cracked wrists for a while I finally took pity on the physician when he nearly dropped the bottle, catching it between my fingers.

"Here tell me what to do and I'll do it." I agreed and he finally nodded, giving me instructions as I gently cleaned his wrists with a piece of bandage I ripped from the roll. When I finally started to wrap each of his wrists he nodded towards the water. "Thirsty?" I asked and he gave me a weak nod, his cheeks pale. Once I finished bandaging his hands I moved to the glass, filling it again though as I turned back I found him with his eyes half closed.

"You should have told me you were feeling dizzy. Here, drink this and I'll get you something to make you feel better." I promised, hearing a faint laugh in response once he drank all he wanted. "Hey I'm being nice to you now." I muttered not expecting him to respond as I reached for the first-aid kit I'd brought in.

"You are not a very competent jailer." He mumbled and I fought off a laugh as I climbed to my feet, unlocking the door before I slipped out of the room. I returned to find my prisoner, as I was beginning to call him, with his head resting against the wall seemingly asleep until I moved to his side and he cracked open an eye. "Now what do you want to subject me to?" He grumbled until he saw the pillow in one hand and the blanket draped over my arm.

"These are for you. While I don't trust you enough to allow you free rein in my house, no offense, I can at least offer you something to sleep on. At least until I figure this whole spell out and how I brought you here." I explained as he reached for the blanket only to groan easing himself back against the wall.

Seeing that I sighed, my palm moving to the back of his head before I carefully raised him enough to set the pillow behind his head. With that done I spread the blanket over him and Yawgmoth didn't comment, eyes closing. When I heard faint snores coming from his mouth I fought back a snigger, opting to leave him alone with the jug of water. As a precaution I locked the door behind me feeling only the briefest guilt before I told myself who I had brought to Ravnica and that made me feel better.

Leaving my house I hurried towards the Ravnica library, hoping that somewhere in the rows of tomes I would find my answer. I hadn't planned on being gone for so long but I spent so long pursing tome after tome and finding no answer that I lost track of time, only realizing that I'd been gone for hours when I stepped outside to find that night had fallen.

My mind whirling at how foolish I'd been to leave Yawgmoth alone in my house I raced home finding the door unlocked. Mentally kicking myself I stepped inside only remembering that I'd been the one to leave the front door unlocked in my hurry to get to the library when I moved towards the storage room. Pulling the key from a pocket on my cloak I opened the door with trembling fingers and as the door slid open I found Yawgmoth still sleeping though this time he had his left arm resting behind his head.

_You know if I didn't know what kind of person I brought into my house I would say he's actually pretty attractive. I've always liked dark hair on a man and those golden eyes..._

This time I really felt like kicking myself as I gently closed the door, feeling a faint warmth in my cheeks when I remembered brushing lips with him, accidentally of course.

"Hmph not like it was an actual kiss. I've had better and much hotter." I grumbled as I headed for my bedroom trying to get the sudden and very clear image of the two of us kissing out of my head.

 


	4. Chapter 4

For the first time since I'd moved to Ravnica I woke just as the sun rose, yawning as I sat.

_So I just need to find one tome out of more than three shelves and send Yawgmoth home. Easy._

Moving to the drawer opposite my bed I began to rifle through it, eventually finding a light green shirt I liked and a white skirt. I had just left my room and I was walking the short distance to the bathroom when I paused at the storage room, unlocking it when I heard a faint groan.

"Yawgmoth?" I called as I stepped through the doorway finding him now lying on the floor inches from the wall. This time I could see beads of sweat on his forehead and I frowned, suddenly worried as I made my way towards his body just as he jerked. His eyes flying open he gasped, sitting up as I knelt beside him. Breathing hard he looked around his eyes finally focusing on me before he relaxed, his breathing slowing.

"Just a dream. You don't need to make a big thing about it." He grumbled, running a hand through his black hair and I let out a breath, watching as he focused on fixing the blanket that had slipped from his waist.

"You should have woken me. I can mix you something to help you sleep." I replied and he just shrugged, not commenting when I spread the blanket over him.

"Then screw it up and leave me in an even bigger mess like the one you made bringing me here? I doubt you could get even that right." He countered and I resisted the urge to chuck the pillow at his face, instead handing it to him with my lips pressed together. Noting the way I avoided looking him in the face he rubbed a hand over his face as I climbed to my feet realizing that he'd upset the only one who had a chance at sending him back home.

"I'm going out to get something to eat. You stay here and I'll bring you back something." I told him, not looking back as I crossed the room to the door. Walking through the open doorway I closed the door leaning against it as I let out a shaky breath.

_Why am I letting that jerk get to me? I've faced down eternals and a dragon with a god complex. Even Yawgmoth's nothing compared to Nicol Bolas._

Shaking my head I started for the front door to my house, grabbing the bag containing my purse as I did. When I reached the front door I resisted the urge to slam it shut once I walked through, making sure to lock it on the off chance that Yawgmoth decided to go for a stroll.

Reaching the noodle shop several blocks away I found it more or less intact and currently doubling as a cafe. Due to the cafe being demolished after recent dragon-related destruction the building itself was deemed too dangerous so the noodle shop owners stepped in and worked with the cafe owners. Now both worked under the same roof and so far they were getting along which proved perfect for their regulars who didn't have to walk blocks for coffee or the best noodles in all of Ravnica.

I ordered my usual latte as well as one for Yawgmoth, not knowing what he liked to drink. After placing an order for two takeaway boxes for noodles from the owner of the noodle shop, an Orzhov funnily enough, he chuckled.

"Two this time? I'm guessing you finally landed yourself a man." Gregory joked and I felt my cheeks burn as he handed them to me. Seeing the blush he chuckled. "Better not keep him waiting." He added, returning to his kitchen though not without giving me a wink.

Managing to keep from grinning I hurried back the few blocks to my house not knowing where Yawgmoth would be once I remembered I'd failed to lock the storage door on my way out.

"Yawgmoth?" I called out as I unlocked the front door, balancing both coffees and the bag containing the boxes of noodles in one hand. He didn't respond and I groaned to myself, quickly setting the bag and the coffees down on the table before I moved to the storage room finding it empty.

_You idiot. You had one job and you failed at it._

Growling at my own stupidity I started to head back into the living room and as I did I froze, hearing someone moving around. They sounded close, near the bathroom I realized and as I headed there I began to wonder just what Yawgmoth was planning on doing.

I soon found out as I pushed open the door freezing instantly at the sight of a very naked Yawgmoth as he stepped from the shower, water dripping down his hair and his bare chest as I watched on, unable to believe that he was hiding a body like that under all that armor. Hoping my mouth hadn't dropped open I looked on as he wiped the water from his eyes to clear them.

_Too bad he's dangerous and a wanted criminal...at least back in his own time anyway. Otherwise....damn._

The room filled with steam as he leaned over to grab a clean towel from the rack, giving me a perfect view of a fine looking rear and while I kept staring he straightened, towel in one hand before he started to dry himself off. I would have kept staring at him as he dried himself if I hadn't remembered that I was supposed to be angry with him for leaving the room. So I cleared my throat and that caused him to turn his head looking equally as shocked to be caught and as I looked on his golden eyes widened ever so slightly.

"So this is where you escaped to?" I finally spoke and he just gave me a tiny nod, lips parted slightly as he struggled to answer.

"Yes." Was all Yawgmoth managed to answer after a full minute, too shocked at being caught using my shower to think of a better response.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Deciding to give the physician time to finish drying and getting dressed without someone perving on him I made my way towards the living room, still unable to get the image of Yawgmoth's naked body out of my head.

_What is wrong with me? I brought back a wanted criminal and instead of sending him back to his own plane and time I spend my time being kind to him. Plus I ended up walking in on him taking a shower in my house._

Rubbing the bridge my nose I reached the couch and with a frown I eased myself onto it, picking up my noodle box. Just as I started to eat I heard slow footsteps and I raised my head, a noodle caught between my teeth to find Yawgmoth now fully dressed and with his eyes on me.

"Next time please have the decency of knocking." He said as he crossed the room and I swallowed, rolling my eyes as he stopped at the table.

"First of all this is my house and you are a....well maybe not guest so I really don't know what to call you. Second I brought you food and a latte. I wasn't exactly sure what you drink so I got one like mine." I told him, nodding towards the box set out in front of me. Noting the stare he gave me I sighed. "If I wanted to drug you I've had plenty of chances. Now sit and eat." I added, patting the couch and he nodded after a few seconds, sitting as far as he could from me once he picked up his own food and drink.

Not letting him get to me I continued eating my own meal not even giving Yawgmoth a second glance. I had set my own box down and as I finished the latte I happened to glance up in time to notice that Yawgmoth had set down his own, his fingers pressed to his forehead and as I continued to watch he shook his head.

Remembering I was supposed to be angry at him I focused my attention on throwing out my box and coffee cup though as I reached for them I saw Yawgmoth set his own cup and box down, leaning back against the couch.

Chewing my lip I looked over as he rubbed at his eyes this time and I had to hold back a laugh as he yawned, startling himself as I looked on. "You're tired." I explained and he raised both eyebrows at me looking confused until I sniggered. "Why don't you take a nap on my couch? If you've finished your lunch I can get rid of the empty cartons for you." I offered and Yawgmoth found himself giving me a tiny nod. By the time I returned to the couch after getting rid of the two boxes and cups I found him already dozing on the couch.

With his legs resting on the couch and his head settled on one of the armrests he mumbled something I didn't catch, looking so peaceful I couldn't help a grin.

_Maybe I should bring him the pillow and blanket from the storage room. There I go again being nice to a murderer. Though he hasn't really been acting like a murderer since I accidentally pulled him here. Wonder why?_

For the first time I began to wonder if what I'd read in the history books I'd borrowed from the Ravnica library were telling the truth. Looking at the sleeping form of Yawgmoth as his head shifted I just couldn't bring myself to think of this man as the killer of thousands and that's when an idea hit me.

Making sure that the front door was locked I headed for the Ravnica library and as I walked the few blocks I silently hoped that Jace wouldn't be there. I reached the library after walking through the long hallway and after pushing the double doors open I grimaced once I found Jace sitting at the table along with Ral Zarek who both looked up as I pushed the doors closed behind me.

"Morning, Jace. Morning, Ral. What are you two doing in the library this early?" I asked them and Jace motioned to an empty seat. Knowing I couldn't leave without raising a few eyebrows I settled into the seat, looking at the paperwork spread all over the table.

"Doing some paperwork for the Guildpact." Jace explained when Ral picked up a paper muttering under his breath. "Never thought I'd say that." He added with a faint smile and I grinned, clapping him on the back.

"Feels weird huh? At least now you can come and go wherever you want now without Lavinia getting angry at you." I replied and he gave me an even bigger smile until Ral looked up, a thin smile on his lips.

"Except if you're a guildmaster." Ral commented and I giggled as he dropped the paper he was holding. "I have a good mind to leave via the open window." He added, nodding towards the window that someone had left open.

"If you do that Lavinia will have your head. Plus there is the little matter of Niv Mizzet." Jace pointed out and Ral groaned, picking up a pile of papers before he started to push them into an uneven pile. "Anyway I did volunteer to help you so don't worry too much about it."

"I never did get to ask you, Ailis but why are you in the library? Did you need something?" Jace asked and I immediately grimaced finding two sets of eyes watching me. "Ailis, is there something you're not telling me?"

"I need to check those tomes in the back of the library again." I told them and Jace raised an eyebrow at me and even Ral looked up from the papers in his hand to stare at me. "So I made a mistake and...." Taking a deep breath, force of habit really, I began to tell them what had happened when I decided to try reading out aloud a paragraph in one of the tomes, not knowing exactly what kind of spell I was casting until Yawgmoth ended up in the library unconscious at my feet.

Once I finished Jace buried his face in his hands as Ral slowly blinked at me, cracking a thin smile as I sat back. "I didn't do it on purpose and besides he's not acting like I thought he'd act." I protested and Jace raised his head, finding himself lost for words.

"So just because he's not going around spreading plagues and people aren't dropping like flies you think that means he's not going to try? Ailis, what were you thinking?" Jace sighed once he thought of something to say and I chewed my lip, offering an idea.

"I have an idea that I pulled him from a time before he started infecting people. I hope I'm right anyway." I told them and Ral snorted at me, getting an eyebrow raise from Jace for his trouble. "That's why I'm here anyway. I wanted to find a tome that would allow me to send Yawgmoth back. Before he does any harm." I added with crossed arms and after looking at me for several seconds Jace stood from the table, moving away before he motioned me to follow him.

Somehow knowing I was in for a lecture I still followed my friend, leaving Ral to sort through the piles of paper strewn across the table. As soon as we reached the back of the library where the ancient tomes were stored Jace turned around, his arms crossed over his chest and I sighed knowing a lecture was imminent.

"I didn't want to say anything in front of Ral but you did a very foolish thing, Ailis. These tomes are not something that just anyone should be reading especially not aloud." Jace sighed and I nodded, watching when he gave me a tiny smile. "Though I am impressed that you managed to read them especially since they're in a language I know you're not familiar with."

"I wasn't trying to read them just figure out what the words were. But that was enough to cast the spell and bring Yawgmoth to Ravnica so next time I won't try and sound them out." I explained as he looked back at me. "It was an honest mistake. Besides I made sure to lock Yawgmoth in my house so he wouldn't wander off and cause any trouble. Right now he's out cold on my couch."

"You didn't knock him out did you?" Jace asked and I shook my head at the telepath. "So why is he sleeping on your couch and not locked in a room or something?"

"Wellll....I did have him tied up and locked in my storage room but I left to get some food for us when I decided that leaving him bound and gagged was a little extreme. I forgot to lock the storage room and when I came back he was using my shower." I admitted and Jace chuckled softly at me when my cheeks burned. "I wasn't trying to walk in on him naked but it just sorta....happened." I muttered when Jace snorted, covering his mouth with his hand.

"I'm sure that's exactly what happened, Ailis." Jace replied, not believing me for a moment and I rolled my eyes. "So since you're here these tomes could send him back but I haven't had a chance to even look at them. Even without being the living guildpact anymore I'm still helping out the citizens of Ravnica. That's been taking up most of my time."

"That and spending time with Vraska right?" I teased, watching with a grin as his cheeks turned a brilliant red. "Knew it. Okay so I'll let you get back to whatever it is you're doing with Ral. Hopefully I can find the tome I need and send that physician back sooner rather than later." I told him and he nodded, turning back and as he walked away I rubbed the bridge of my nose. Staring up at the rows of tomes lining the bookshelves I groaned aloud, picking up the first book within reach.

I didn't get back to my house until sometime after night had fallen and as I walked the mostly empty streets with two tomes hidden under my cloak I began to wonder what Yawgmoth was doing.

_Hopefully still sleeping on the couch so I can get some reading done. That's if I can actually read these books.Though that didn't stop me from casting that time travel spell._

"Yawgmoth, are you awake?" I called as I unlocked the door but he didn't answer and I sighed, slipping in through the open doorway before I locked the door behind me. I was just turning around when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped, the key slipping from my pocket as I found myself face to face with Yawgmoth. Even the tomes I'd carefully brought back with me fell to the floor but I didn't even notice too busy being startled by the physician as he stood over me.

"Where did you go?" He asked, blinking when he noticed me panting. As soon as he stepped back I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You scared the heck out of me you idiot." I snapped at him, smacking his chest as I did. "If I wasn't already dead you would have given me a heart attack."

Hearing that Yawgmoth raised both eyebrows at me and I rolled my eyes at him, pulling back my hood that had fallen back over my face. "So you're a zombie? I was wondering why you looked so....unusual." He commented and I yelped as he reached down, cupping my chin before he turned it one way and then the other.

Shocked into silence I stared back at him as he examined my face, his fingers warm as he brushed my cheek with a fingernail painted black. Or at least that's what it looked like to me. "For one of the living dead you are pleasant to look at." Yawgmoth told me and I narrowed my eyes at him at him my arms crossed against my chest. "Sentient and beautiful. A wonderful combination for the undead. Who raised you may I ask?"

"Before you barely spoke to me and I do understand why when I had you tied and bound. Now you want to talk to me? Why exactly?" I asked him, curious despite knowing his less than stellar reputation and he chuckled softly.

Without taking his hand from my chin he pushed my chin up and I froze as his mouth moved to mine. The first kissed was rough as if he was uncertain whether he was pushing me until I opened my mouth and as his tongue darted in, finding mine and curling around it, he pushed me back against the wall.

On instinct I wrapped a leg around his waist, burying my hand in his hair as he sucked on my tongue bringing a muffled groan of pleasure from my mouth. He explored my mouth fully not leaving an inch untouched and as his tongue slipped from my mouth he moved his hand from my chin, chuckling softly at the darkening of my cheeks before his hand slipped under my cloak.

Exploring the shirt I wore underneath he kissed me when I tried to protest, enjoying the warmth of his hand when he lightly scratched at my stomach pulling a groan from my lips. "So you do have intact nerve endings? How much can you feel?" He whispered, not allowing me time to answer as his fingers deftly opened the front of my shirt and I shuddered as his tongue grazed my belly.

As his mouth explored my stomach in the same way as his tongue did my mouth, Yawgmoth reached behind me pressing an open palm to the base of my spine. "Yawgmoth, this is too soon. I barely know you." I groaned as he licked at my belly button, sending a jolt of warmth through my belly.

"You know enough when you walked in on me. I only pretended not to notice you wandering on while I was drying myself." Yawgmoth told me, giving my belly a nip before he straightened. "Did you honestly think I didn't hear your footsteps?" He teased and I found myself unable to answer, especially when his head moved to my throat and I sighed as he started to nibble the exposed flesh.

"I forget I left the door unlocked and I'm not used to having visitors staying more than a few minutes." I admitted and he chuckled, sucking on my throat when I finished speaking. For a few minutes I was only aware of my own pants and the sounds of Yawgmoth's mouth on my skin until he raised his head.

"You could have walked away without saying anything but you lingered. Why is that?" Yawgmoth whispered and I shrugged so he frowned slightly, his head darting forward until he caught my lower lip between his teeth. Lightly sucking on it he reached down and I arched my back as his hand slid up and down my thigh his fingernails scratching.

"I....wanted to keep looking at you but it didn't see right to keep staring." I finally admitted and he sucked hard on my lip, nipping it hard enough to leave a red mark. I hissed from the pain as he stared directly into my eyes two golden orbs looking back at me.

"That is interesting." Yawgmoth whispered as he released me, giving me a faint smile as I ran my fingers over the mark he'd left. "The next time I decide to take a shower I might just decide not to notice you watching me." He added as he moved back towards the couch leaving me very confused and frustrated.

　

　

 


	6. Chapter 6

Gathering up the tomes I'd dropped when Yawgmoth had snuck up on me I headed over to the armchair across from the couch. Setting the tomes carefully down on the table I settled myself into the chair, taking a few moments to get comfortable before I reached for the tome closest to me only to freeze when I heard a low whistle.

Looking directly at Yawgmoth I tilted my head at him as his eyes traveled my body until they came to rest on my chest and I looked down, quickly adjusting my dress when I noticed that the neckline had slipped.

"That is not funny." I snapped at him as he chuckled softly, watching with a smile as I quickly grabbed the tome. Placing it in my lap I opened the tome to the first page ignoring Yawgmoth on the couch. This time I read the words on the page instead of speaking them out aloud having learnt my mistake the first time. I finished the first three page though as I flipped over to the fourth a hand touched the page and I jumped my head tilting up to find Yawgmoth standing there, his golden eyes watching me.

Noting that I'd jumped at his interruption he gave me a tiny smile and I snorted, my eyes travelling back to the page as I started to read the words wondering just why Yawgmoth seemed determined to stop me when his hand slid over the page. When his hand covered my own I raised my head to find him staring directly into my eyes and once he noted that he had my full attention now Yawgmoth moved fast and I gasped when he kissed me full on the lips.

The kiss became a full mouth one almost instantly when I gasped, his tongue even slipping inside my mouth for a few seconds. Once the kiss ended I couldn't help a blank stare as Yawgmoth stepped back returning to the couch with a smirk on his face.

Shaking my head I lifted the book enough to cover the blush that had spead across my face as I forced myself to keep reading the book and not look at Yawgmoth who was now sitting on the couch his legs crossed as he continued to watch me from the other side of the table.

_Keep this up and I might just knock you out again and lock you in my storage room until I can send you back._

I tried to find anything that could help my current situation but I had to take a break when my eyes grew tired from reading. Shaking my head I set the tome down on the table before I looked towards the couch to find it empty and I let out a breath as I stretched, climbing from the armchair.

Seconds later I heard my stomach growl and I grinned as I started to walk the short distance to the kitchen already looking forward to making myself a sandwich. Stepping into the kitchen I knelt in front of the cupboard near my legs, grabbing a plate and once I closed the cupboard I straightened depositing the plate on the kitchen table.

I turned around jumping as Yawgmoth stood behind me looking down at me with a slow smile once he realized he'd scared me. "Yawgmoth, stop sneaking up on me!" I snapped at him, pushing past him as I headed for the fridge. Still smiling to himself Yawgmoth followed me as I reached the fridge he leaned forward.

This time I yelped when his hands grasped my backside and I straightened, turning my head enough to narrow my eyes at the physician. "You are very pretty when you're angry." He commented and I rolled my eyes at him as he stared back.

"Let go of me, Yawgmoth." I growled at him, my fingers glowing white but he slowly shook his head and I froze as his hands gently stroked my backside through my dress. "What do you think you're doing?"

Instead of answering me Yawgmoth stepped forward and I found myself caught between the fridge door and his body. As his hands wandered my body I bit my lower lip trying to ignore the warmth in my lower belly until Yawgmoth, noting my lack of a response, relaxed his grip on my backside. I let out a breath hoping he'd quit and release me until he shoved his open palms onto the fridge door, inches from me before he started to grind against me.

"Will you stop that?" I managed to gasp and Yawgmoth chuckled, ignoring me completely as he slowly ground his body up and down mine. To get a reaction he bucked his hips against mine and even biting my lower lip so hard that I drew blood did nothing to stop my own body from reacting. Swallowing I turned my head enough to narrow my eyes."Yawgmoth, so help me if you keep doing that I'll..."

"You'll what, Ailis? In case it has escaped your grasp I have you exactly where I want you." Yawgmoth countered and I growled something that made the physician raise an eyebrow at me. "Temper, temper." He teased and I shuddered as his head moved to my neck nipping it hard enough to leave a mark.

"That hurt you bastard." I growled at him, shuddering when he casually gave the mark a lick with the very tip of his tongue. Once he stepped back I grasped the handle of the fridge to keep myself upright my head turning enough to see him wander away with a smirk on his lips. Hearing a growl he paused turning back around to see me breathing hard and with my arms crossed against my chest.

"If you would like I can check your wounds for you. Especially that bloodied lip." Yawgmoth suggested and I raised my fingers to my lip, my fingers coming away bloody.

"There's no way I'd let you of all people doctor my wounds." I answered as I stepped away from the fridge, my stomach having decided it wanted a piece of the physician instead but I ignored it as I walked straight past making sure to bump his shoulder on my way past. "Besides I can dress my own wounds." I added, moving towards the bathroom and he just shrugged watching me until I wandered into the hallway.

"Ailis is a stubborn woman but even she will crack if I keep up the pressure. She protests but I can tell you enjoys my company." Yawgmoth muttered to himself, waiting until several minutes had passed before he strolled towards the bathroom his ears picking up the sound of running water. That brought a tiny smile to his lips as he crept closer his footsteps so quiet that I failed to pick them up though that may have been due to the running water.

"Finally have a moment to myself. Any longer with him for company and I'd probably strangle that idiot." I grumbled, stripping down to my underwear before I casually tossed them towards the bath. Shaking my head I stepped towards the shower my right hand ducking under the water and I sighed, finding the water perfect.

Reaching down I unclipped the bra and after a pause and a glance at the door I leaned over, sliding my underpants off. I tossed them over the rest of my clothing before I stepped under the showerhead, sighing to myself as the hot water washed the blood from my lip and chin. Distracted I didn't hear the door slide open nor did I see a familiar face pop his head through the opening.

I also missed the slow smile as Yawgmoth entered the bathroom, gently closing the door behind me before he tiptoed towards me as I stood under the water my head tilted back and my lips curled into a smile. Yawgmoth made a few more steps towards me the smile growing as he took in the sight of my naked body and what he saw took his breath away.

_Other than that scar I can see on her stomach she is perfect. I wonder who I have to thank for reanimating her because they did a superb job._

Too busy grabbing the shampoo bottle from the shelf to the left of the shower I didn't even notice that I had company. Gripping the bottle I started to wet my hair under the showerhead as Yawgmoth crept closer and I bit back a scream when he poked his head into the shower.

Gasping from the shock of seeing him I dropped the bottle but he swiftly caught it raising his eyebrows at me as I blinked. "What in all of Ravnica are you doing in here?" I snapped at him once I found my voice and he just chuckled, examining the bottle's label before he looked at my hair.

"Would you like some help?" He offered, nodding towards my hair when I continued to stare at him. Not waiting for a response he stepped fully into the shower as I moved back. "Hmm I believe I am overdressed." He commented, pushing the bottle into my hands before he started to strip.

"Wait a minute you're not honestly thinking about joining me? It was an accident when I walked in on you but you didn't see me joining you." I pointed out unable to tear my eyes away as he stripped to his underwear. Now wearing a pair of black boxers he stared at me as I tried to focus on his face but my eyes kept wandering.

"That was a pity but we are both adults and I am sure taking one shower together won't cause any lasting damage." Yawgmoth answered a smirk appearing on his lips when he noticed my cheeks darkening. "Ailis, are you blushing?" He chuckled and I snorted, pushing past him though before I could slip away his right arm shot out and I yelped as he pulled me back into his arms. "Oh no you don't."

"Unless you want to find out just how strong I really am you will let go of me." I growled at him but Yawgmoth just tightened his grip his other hand moving to my chin.

"Ailis, you're enjoying this. Admit it." Yawgmoth whispered into my ear and I shuddered as he lightly flicked my ear with his tongue. "I think you're beautiful and I'm very surprised that no one has taken you as a lover." He breathed, nuzzling my throat with his nose.

"There's no way anyone would bed a zombie even a sentient one." I replied as his left hand moved from my chin and as his hand slowly made its way to my waist to join his right hand he kissed my throat. The warmth that had pooled in my belly from earlier returned with a vengeance and I groaned as he licked and kissed my throat, his hands slipping around my back to end up on my backside. "Yawgmoth, that actually feels good." I breathed as he started to stroke the skin of my backside with his hands and I jerked, a pant escaping as his fingers slipped into me.

"Just relax." Yawgmoth whispered, his fingers sliding in and out for long enough for the physician to notice that I'd closed my eyes enjoying the sensation of his fingers and his closeness. When he withdrew his fingers from me I whined deep in my throat a little shocked by my neediness until he removed a hand from my backside, tugging his boxers from around his waist.

"Yawgmoth, this is a little sudden." I pointed out, turning my head and he just smiled at me his mouth capturing mine. As his tongue slipped into my open mouth I groaned my voice muffled as his tongue explored every inch of my mouth. Once the kiss ended I could see Yawgmoth breathing faster and his cheeks were a brilliant red as he stared back at me. "I've only know you a day or so." I insisted as he stared back at me, his lips curling into a smirk.

"Yet here we are, both naked and breathing hard. Which is unusual for you." Yawgmoth pointed out, kissing my cheek when I opened my mouth. "Though I suppose I could be patient and get to know you first before I make love to you. However you want." He added and I found myself speechless which Yawgmoth took as an opportunity to kiss me again his left hand reaching down and I shuddered, enjoying his tongue when it slipped into my mouth as well as his fingernails as they stroked the bare skin between my backside.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a sex scene between two main characters.

I wasn't exactly sure when Yawgmoth moved behind me but as his hands explored my bare skin I found I didn't care. Pressing a light kiss to my back and shoulders he moved further down, kneeling and I tilted my head back enjoying the feel of his lips as he pressed one kiss after another to my naked skin.

"You are beautiful. Have I told you that already, Ailis?" He whispered and I turned my head enough to notice the physician kneeling just behind my knees.

"Yes and flattery will get you nowhere, Yawgmoth." I answered and he gave me a slow smile, lightly kissing each of the cheeks of my backside and I jerked, fixing him with two wide eyes when he rose from his crouch.

"Yet you didn't stop me from entering your shower while you were still very naked." Yawgmoth countered and I just shrugged as he stretched his arms above his head.

"Well I couldn't exactly stop you, Yawgmoth." I pointed out and he smiled, draping his arms around my neck. Fixing a frown onto my face I crossed my arms over my chest tilting my head to look up at him. "Now that you've had your fun can I finish my shower in peace?"

"I just thought you would like some company." He replied, removing his arms from my shoulders when I didn't answer. "Though judging from the grimace you have right now I believe that is a no. I will be waiting in the living room if you change your mind." He answered, kneeling to retrieve his boxers and as I watched he turned around heading out of the shower stall. As he retrieved the rest of his discarded clothing I couldn't help noticing that he didn't immediately dress and I found myself unable to resist taking a good long look at his bare backside.

Yawgmoth pretended not to notice but he was very much aware of my eyes on him especially when he turned his head catching me staring at his lower half. "Enjoying the view are you?" He teased when he saw my cheeks darken and I snorted, slipping back into the stall before I yanked the shower curtain across and he grinned. Straightening he started to walk from the bathroom whistling to himself as he did while I rubbed at my eyes feeling more than a little stupid that being caught admiring the physician.

A few minutes passed and Yawgmoth looked up from his spot on the couch when he heard light footsteps in time to see me standing in the doorway, wrapped securely in a towel and with a frown on my face. "Are you planning on getting dressed?" Yawgmoth asked with a faint smile and I rolled my eyes crossing the room so that I was standing over him.

"I should ask you the same." I replied, nodding towards the physician who was currently sitting there in just his boxers. "While I don't care if you're the one underdressed I would like my clothing so I don't have to parade around like this."

"Whatever do you mean, Ailis?" Yawgmoth asked and I sighed, crossing my arms as I stared at him now with one eyebrow raised. Noting the way I was looking towards a stack of clothing resting on the table in front of him he chuckled softly. "Oh your clothing. Is that what you want?" He laughed when I nodded, watching on as he casually waved his hand at them.

I moved towards the clothing though I had barely managed to shift through them when I felt a pair of arms wrap casually around my waist. I turned my head to find Yawgmoth standing directly behind me, a tiny smile on his lips.

"I never said I would make it easy for you." Yawgmoth told me, ignoring the slight narrowing of my eyes before his head moved close to my neck and I couldn't help letting out a groan as he lightly licked the base of my throat.

"Stop that. All I want is to get dressed." I protested but he wasn't listening, his grip on my waist tightening when I began to struggle and I froze as he nuzzled my neck.

"Are you sure that's what you really want?" He whispered, nipping at the soft flesh between the base of my throat and my chin, hearing a whine as I tilted my head back slightly.

"Yawgmoth, this isn't funny." I whimpered, feeling one of his hand moving to the towel covering my stomach and as he gently rubbed his open palm over it I shuddered his tongue slipping into my ear.

"Ailis, why must you keep denying you don't want me getting close to you? I have made it perfectly clear how much I enjoy your company and your body." Yawgmoth asked, his voice barely above a whisper as he nuzzled and kissed my neck nipping hard enough to leave a faint mark. I bit back a groan not willing to let him know just how badly he was affecting me though the physcian was very observant.

As his lips moved across my neck and throat distracting me he slipped a hand under my towel giving him a good view of my bare thighs. I gasped then as his hand gently stroked between my legs, brushing my clitoris with his fingertips. When he was rewarded with a moan and the sight of my legs pushed together he chuckled, lightly sucking on my left earlobe.

A warmth that had been growing in my belly from the point that Yawgmoth had invaded my shower increased and as he kissed my neck, his tongue trailing down towards the base of my throat I whined. "Yawgmoth." I whispered and he raised his head his mouth moving to mine and as we kissed he made up his mind.

He pulled me backwards onto the couch and I didn't resist, enjoying his lips as he kissed me even harder. Once we broke apart he settled me on his lap making me fully aware at just how badly he wanted me after I found myself sitting on his boxers. Without a word I reached around, undoing the knot keeping my towel tied and he let out a shaky breath at the sight of my naked body as the towel slipped to the floor.

Time seemed to stand still as he stared at my breasts that were now only inches from his face and after a pause he reached towards me, running his fingernails across the skin of my belly. That produced a sigh from me and he smiled, leaning in and then I gasped as he licked at my bellybutton.

Feeling me shudder Yawgmoth gripped my left leg with his right hand, deftly tonguing my belly button as his left hand moved to my side. As he licked and kissed my belly his fingers explored and when his fingers slipped between the cheeks of my backside I groaned.

Yawgmoth raised his head with a smirk on his lips watching as I started to jerk my hips as his index finger slipped in and out of me, leaving me panting. "Don't get too carried away, Ailis. we're not even halfway there yet." He promised, liking the way my skin darkened the more his finger thrust. He took his finger away pulling me close enough to slide his tongue into my mouth and I groaned, loving the feeling as he explored my mouth.

As he brushed his tongue against mine Yawgmoth ran his fingernails across my breasts feeling me arch my back and he can barely contain a shudder of his own when I unconsciouslly rubbed myself against his shorts and the erection he has been sporting since I wandered in wearing nothing but a towel.

Soon though he can't help it and he slipped his tongue from my mouth a groan escaping his lips which caused me to finally open my eyes, noting his flushed face. It's not until I finally glanced down that I spot the tent he has going in his boxers and I grin getting a blank stare before I casually rub my body against him, causing the physcian to shudder. "Someone's getting very turned on." I whspered and he raised an eyebrow at me unable to hide his attraction to me when I arched my hips, giving him a very close view of two naked breasts when I cupped them in my hands.

Slightly annoyed that he couldn't control his body Yawgmoth reached between us. I smirked as he slid down his boxers freeing his erection that had been making its presense known for the last few minutes. Once he tossed his boxers to the floor he raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm not the only one." He pointed out, lifting me onto his erection and I groaned at the feeling of being this close though when he didn't immediately slide into me I frowned. "I'm going to make you work for it." He told me and I growled, reaching down between us before I ran my fingernails across him and Yawgmoth groaned, pressing against me.

"You might regret those words." I whispered running my fingernails back and forth as I teased him, the physican shuddering. As he jerked and moaned I touched the very tip of him and that produced a much louder moan, his gaze on me when I took my hand away. "Still want to play hard to get?" I teased, liking how heavy his breathing had gotten in only a few moments of touching.

"G..gods no!" He groaned, ignoring my grin as he reached around to grasp my hips and I moaned as he finally thrust into me. I tilted my head back right after he slid into me a sigh escaping my mouth at how good he felt deep inside and at the small victory I gained from teasing the physician. We took a few seconds to breathe, mainly Yawgmoth before I leaned in and he smiled at me kissing me softly in the lips.

Then I was groaning thrusting as Yawgmoth started to move his hips, sliding in and out of me as his hands gripped my hips. I tilted my head back jerking with each thrust and he caught himself grinning before he shifted me close enough so that he could capture my left nipple. Feeling him sucking on it sent a shiver through my spine and feeling me moving even faster Yawgmoth redoubled his efforts, thrusting deeper into me which brought out a moan of pleasure.

As each jolt hit me Yawgmoth sucked at my nipple, his other hand reaching up and as he cupped my right breast he squeezed it licking at the left one with the tip of his tongue. We sped up and the couch shifted under us as we thrust, my climax hitting so hard I saw stars. I collapsed against Yawgmoth's chest feeling his heart racing before he let out a groan that echoed through the room. I draped one arm loosely around his shoulders keeping my face pressed against his bare chest until my body relaxed.

"That....was amazing." I sighed and he chuckled softly, gently lifted me off his lap onto the couch beside him. Making no attempt at getting dressed I rested my head on his shoulder and Yawgmoth smiled, draping an arm around my waist. "Think i could use a nap." I whispered, yawning straight afterwards and he nodded as he leaned against me.

"You took the words from me, Ailis." Yawgmoth agreed, closing his eyes once I did as we settled down for a much needed nap.

　

　

 


End file.
